


God Doesn't Choose Your Path, He Just Lends a Hand

by YeahWhoCares



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But Not Relevant to Canon, Calm Dean, Cas is Chill, Chuck Ships It, Chuck is God, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluffy, Forgiveness, Friendship, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Love Suits Dean, M/M, Mild Angst, Reference to Season 7, Relationship(s), Set 5 Years After Season 7, The Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeahWhoCares/pseuds/YeahWhoCares
Summary: Becky never thought a quick trip to the store to restock on bandages would lead to this. A chance encounter in the first aid isle, leads Becky to her past...which may also be her future.





	God Doesn't Choose Your Path, He Just Lends a Hand

**Author's Note:**

> So, big thanks to the lovely lady who read this over and fixed it up for me (and pointed out I had missed a chunk out, but I totally would have remembered that myself).   
> I know, this is the first fic I've written in ages, but Mary in season 12 has totally killed my vibe for Sam in Heaven. Hopefully, I'll pick it back up over Hiatus. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy :)

It was entirely accidental, how she found the Winchester's again. Well, more accurately, they found her.

After the disastrous last meeting, she had packed up her life and fled. Not that anyone would have noticed, or cared. She had settled down in a small town in Montana, hoping to rebuild a better life for herself. And she had, she helped people now, she helped hunters when they were hurt and needed a place to crash, and had even made some friends. Friends who knew where her knowledge of the supernatural came from and didn't judge her for it. So, when she was browsing the first aid isle, the last person she expected to hit with her cart, was Dean Winchester.

  
She froze, too shocked to move. Never, in the 5 years since she's been here did she expect to meet them again. The world must hate her. Coming to her senses, she started fumbling for her bag.

"I'll just- oh goodness," with all her nerves, she had dropped her bag "I'll go, let you get your things. Sorry" she mumbled as she turned to leave, only for a gentle hand on her wrist to stop her.

  
"Wait!" He almost yelled.

  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here, I swear!" She pleaded, holding her hands up.

  
"It's ok, Becky. We were just passing through on our way to a friend’s house." He fumbled slightly with his basket, before continuing "we met a pair of witchy hunters a few months back who mentioned you. We were hoping if we passed through this way, we'd bump into you."

  
Becky was really confused now "why?" She asked hesitantly.

  
Dean scrubbed his face with his hand before sighing. "Look, regardless of what happened with you and Sam. We were too wrapped up in everything going on last time; we didn't get any time to make sure you were ok. Yeah, sure it was a bit weird how you went on my brother, but you didn't hurt him, and you were duped by that demon. When we came back a few weeks later, you were gone. We tried to find you, but it was like you disappeared. Then, max happened to mention a nice blonde lady who stitched him up, knew some wicked warding. He asked, about you and Sam, said you didn't like talking about it" Becky cut him off.

  
"What did you tell him?"

She was scared. Scared that Dean had gone into detail, and that her friends would no longer want to be her friend.

  
Dean held his hands up cautiously. "Sam jumped in, he only said you had a relationship but it didn't work out the way you both were hoping because you weren't in the business at the time." Becky was shocked, Sam said that! Dean must have read the questions on her face because he continued. "Ignoring the way you went about it, you loved Sam, at least, some part of you did. And you looked out for him on that hunt, you were nice to him, and you realised what you were doing was wrong and let him go. If he ignores the kidnap aspect of it, he said it was nice" he shrugged "you know us, sometimes better than ourselves, so you know how few and far decent relationships are."

  
Becky nodded, grateful that they didn't peg her as the crazy stalker lady.

"Thank you. And, please tell Sam thank you. I like my life now, and don't want anyone running because they think I'll repeat that with them" she chuckled uneasily.   
  
"Erm, yeah about that. me and Sam were hoping you'd want to maybe come to the diner for lunch and catch up? Totally up to you" he leaned in and whispered, "I think he misses you, as much as he’ll never admit it. But, you were nice to him even though you knew everything he'd been through. Can't fault you for that" He shrugged.   
  
Becky gaped at him, she'd been hoping, maybe in a few years, to be able to meet up with them and apologise for everything, but here Dean was, giving her the opportunity gift wrapped.    
  
"No offence" she said, holding her hand out "can you touch my bracelet please?"    
  
He nodded, looking at it knowingly and wrapped his whole hand around her wrist. When nothing happened, like he expected, she gave him a puzzled look.   
  
"What?" He asked.   
  
Becky startled, before looking sheepish.    
  
"Nothing, it's just- please don't take offence, but you're being very open with me, and I didn't expect that, especially with me, or from you. You're usually more closed off. Not that that’s a bad thing." She rambled, only stopping when he laughed.   
  
"Sorry" he snorted "I'm not laughing at you, it's just, everyone says that to me" he shrugged. "I guess getting together with Cas made me a more open person" he blushed.   
  
Becky smiled gently, putting her hand on his arm "I'm glad you guys got together, back in the day" she winked wryly "I'd have screamed in your face about how great this was, I was hoping you'd pull your head out your ass and see the heart eyes." She giggled and Dean laughed too.   
  
"Yeah yeah, I've heard it from everyone." He said and patted Becky’s hand. "Now, how about that sit down?"   
  
She thought for a minute before nodding.    
  
"Only if Sam is fine with it, and he does know about it?"   
  
Dean smiled softly, it seemed Cas was right.   
  
"Yeah, he knows. Him and Cas are out in the car." He pointed uselessly over his shoulder.   
  
Becky froze at the mention of Cas.   
  
“You’ll have to give me a minute."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Well, as much as I left it behind, the whole fangirl thing, it's still exciting to meet Cas. And, I want to know I'll not try and hug him when I see him." She mumbled causing Dean to laugh.   
  
"Ok, how about I help you finish up here and then we'll head out. Deal?" Becky nodded, breathing slowly.    
  
"Yeah, sounds good. I just need to stock up on some first aid stuff. I had a hunter in yesterday, who had a falling out with our moon-loving friends, and almost lost his arm." Dean looked concerned for a moment, prompting Becky to continue. "Don't worry, I got him all stitched up and fixed. He's resting back at mine. And, I used to be a nurse before-" she trailed off, waving her arm.   
  
Dean nodded. "I wasn't worried about your stitching skills, if that's what you think. We knew you used to be a nurse, when we were looking for you we dug around a bit, just for an address or a phone number, your employment records came up. I was just worried about the guy; would I know him?"   
  
Becky sighed in relief at Dean not questioning her skills.   
  
"Probably not, he tends to work alone. He lost a lot of people when he first encountered the supernatural; he tries to avoid making friends. I have passed on Max and Alicia's contact details, hoping he'll give them a call, even just to chat."   
  
Dean turned thoughtful for a minute "I'll give you our details to give to him too. If he's ok, he can maybe check out the bunker. We're trying to open it up more for other hunters."   
  
Becky was confused "Bunker?"   
  
Dean grinned. "Come on, we'll get your stuff and I'll tell you all about it."   
  
Becky found herself relaxing as she strolled the isles with Dean, he was very different to the man she met all those years ago when Chuck first contacted her, and she said as much to Dean. He blushed, much to her amusement.    
  
“Yeah, well, some bad shit happened that made me see my personality was killing me, both figuratively and literally. Oh, and, I don’t know how much you spoke to Chuck after, but I figured you ought to know something about him. He’s, well there is no good way of saying this…he’s God. Like, the God. Capital G, has an army of angels at his beck and call, people worship at the shrine of him.” He watched her closely, looking for any freak outs. Much to his confusion, Becky laughed.   
  
“Dean, I spent over a year in a relationship with the man, of course I know he’s God. He was always too lazy with his powers, would rather click his fingers to tidy up than just pick the stuff up himself. He knew I would keep it a secret, because back then, I liked knowing things other people didn’t, and to be honest, no one wants to give out God’s secrets and see what he does when he finds out. Plus, how did you think I got away from my old life so easily? After two weeks running from nowhere to further nowhere, I called him, and basically begged him to pick somewhere cheap for me to live and put me there. I wasn’t too trusting of my own decisions during that time, so asking someone with the means, and who wouldn’t judge me was the easiest option. He helped with more than I could possibly ask for. He got me a house, a car, a bank account set up with some cash to last me long enough to find a job, and a change of last name. I couldn’t bear the thought of changing my first name, and it still stung to go by Rosen after everything with Sam, regardless of how forced it was, it was something I wanted for a long time, and to lose it broke me more than it should have. I sat down and thought of everything that happened since I turned up at that motel room, wondering if I had been less crazy, would we have gotten together. But, then I realised, I wasn’t part of that world, I was an outsider glancing in. Not to say I’m fully immersed in the life now, sure I can patch up supernatural wounds, know my warding and spells and can identify the creatures and how to kill them, but if you put me on a hunt I’d probably freeze up and freak out.” She shrugged, blushing slightly as Dean squeezed her shoulder sympathetically; she hadn’t meant to ramble on that much.   
  
“You  _ are _ part of this world, always have been, right from the first time you read the books. The knowledge you obtained was, and still is, valuable and you have been able to use it to your advantage. Now, how about we pay for your shopping and then head over to the diner? I’ll tell Cas and Sam to head over there now and get us a booth, is that ok?”   
  
Becky nodded, her nerves coming back full force at the thought of seeing Sam again. As much as Dean tried to reassure her, she had been equally dreading and looking forward to this point. She hoped Sam would give her time to explain first. If he wanted to walk away and never see her again after that then so be it, but she would like to have him as a friend, along with Dean and Cas. Becky paid for her shopping as she mulled everything over. Grabbing her bags, she gave Dean what she hoped was a happy smile.   
  
As they walked over to the diner, Dean explained that Cas was human now, had been for nearly two years, the reason seemed to be something deeply personal, so she told Dean he didn’t have to tell her until he was more comfortable.    
  
“I hope after this we can keep in contact, I would love a look around the Bunker, if everyone is ok with that.”   
  
Dean smiled. “Thanks, I’ll maybe tell you once I’ve spoken to Cas”.   
  
She smiled, nodded, and carried on walking, only pausing briefly when she spotted Sam standing outside the diner nervously.  She couldn’t figure out why he was nervous, was it because she was alone with Dean? The thought hurt, but she would understand.  Dean gave her shoulder a brief squeeze as he leant in to whisper.    
  
“He’s been nervous ever since Max brought you up, I think he has some things to say to you, but he doesn’t know how to say them. Just remember, he’s not mad at you”. He took her bags, gave her a slight shove in Sam’s direction, before walking into the diner, shooting Sam an encouraging smile.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Becky squared her shoulders before walking over. Seeing Sam again after all this time brought back some feelings. The crazy ‘fan girl meeting her favourite character’ frenzied feeling had left her long ago, but the gentle love, and need to hug him remained. It was something she had long come to terms with. She was in love with him, and probably always would be. But, it was no longer about his muscles, or the way he fired a gun. No, it was the way he cared for others, even complete strangers. The way he could make himself look gentle and small- even though he was well over 6 foot of pure muscle.  The way Sam held her, even though he was under the potions command, gentle and warm all over.  She felt small, and protected for once in her life. When she was having a bad day, she’d think about that hug.   
  
Becky stopped a respectful distance from him, looking at his face for a moment, seeing the nerves, but also something that looked suspiciously like happiness. Dropping her gaze to the ground, she desperately tried to control the blush fighting to cover her face. It was a losing battle. In her bid to fight the blush, she didn’t see Sam fill the space between them. It was a shock when she was wrapped up in a familiar hug. Becky froze, unsure if she was dreaming. A hand moved up into her hair, Sam was cradling her. Becky burst into tears.   
  
“I’m sorry. So, so sorry for everything.” She sobbed, finally wrapping her arms around him, holding him tight.   
  
Sam shook his head and hushed her as he pulled her further into his chest.   
  
“No. I was wrong, I should never have done that to you. I took away your free will, and I can never give you that back.”   
  
Sam sighed, pulling back slightly to get a better look at her face. Becky kept her chin tucked tightly against her chest, hiding as much as she could from Sam’s gaze. From the corner of her eye, she could see Dean and Castiel watching from the booth they were sat in.   
  
“Look at me,” he said gently, grabbing her chin and tilting her head up. “yes, it was wrong of you to use that potion on me. Yes, it made me ignore the fact that I was being influenced into a wedding with you. But, don’t for a second think it took complete control.” Sam shifted uncomfortably, checking over to see if Dean was still inside. “Look, don’t tell Dean this, but, I had more control than I let on. It was nice, spending time with you. You weren’t freaked out about hunting, or me having weapons stashed all over the place. You knew everything I had been through, even the soulless stuff, and you still loved me. Regardless if it started as you thinking I was fictional. It was nice, being loved for who I was, completely. And…” he trailed off, blushing. He looked around, unable to look at her face before mumbling “being able to love someone without having to hide”.   
  
Becky gaped at him, surely she had heard him wrong. But, judging but his inability to look at her, and the bright blush staining his cheeks, she had heard him correctly. Sam had loved her.  Crazy Becky Rosen. He had loved her, and she had ruined it by forcing him to marry her. She crumpled, if it wasn't for Sam's hands still holding her, she would have hit the floor like a sack of potatoes.   
  
Sam grabbed her closer, holding tightly before guiding her over to a bench, to the side of the diner and away from prying eyes. Gathering her close, he pulled her onto his lap, and hugged her until she calmed down. Rocking gently Sam rubbed his hand through her hair.    
  
“What's wrong?” He whispered.   
  
Becky shook her head, crying harder she gripped his flannel in one hand and whispered back; “I ruined everything.” She sniffed. “I was too crazy to attempt a normal relationship with you, but you fell in love with me anyway, and I had to go and ruin it with that stupid wedding!”   
  
Sam reeled back in shock.    
  
“Is that why you're so upset? Because you think you ruined it?” he asked.

Becky froze, unsure if she had heard him correctly.    
  
“Of course I ruined it! I  _ forced  _ you to marry me.” Sam shook his head, and sighed. How he felt on the matter wasn’t easily explained, but he tried.    
  
“Look, it’s been 5 years since that time, after some shit that happened to us, I realised that I had forgiven you. I tried, a few times since we last seen you, to get out of hunting. I’ve been so desperate to get what I wanted that I didn’t think things through rationally, and it never worked, something always went wrong. But, I would think of our time together, and realised that I had been happy hunting when I had you by my side. Not that I don’t enjoy Cas and Deans company, or hunting with them, but hunting with a partner, in all senses of the word, was nice. It was the first time I felt comfortable with my place in this weird world, and the first time I realised I did enjoy my life as a hunter, I had just been missing someone to share that life with. The more I thought about you, the more my feelings grew. Sure, you started out as the strange lady who wanted to touch my chest, but I grew more fond of you, and was a little jealous when you hooked up with Chuck.” Sam paused to draw in a breath, he knew she had to know about the trials, but it was still hard to talk about it.    
  
“Maybe a year or two after you disappeared; I started the trials to close the gates of Hell. It required three trials, and burned up your soul to generate the spell. I had almost completed the third trial before Dean figured out I would die if I finished. Because I have demon blood in my system, my soul burned more because technically I should be on Hells side, so death was my cosmic punishment. Dean stopped me before I finished, and I spent a year recovering. It was horrible, I could barely speak, I couldn’t walk or go to the bathroom myself. Thinking of our time together, regardless of how short, and Dean and Cas, it kept me going and helped me through, even when I thought I’d be better off dead.”

Becky was trying to wrap her head around everything Sam had just said. He'd almost died trying to save the world, again. She'd almost lost her chance to see him, love him, again. Grasping his face tightly in her hands, she stared deep into his beautiful eyes, and saw nothing but love, and a little bit of nervousness.

“Sam” she breathed “you are amazing. Thank you” she whispered, clutching his face tighter. He stared back, confused. 

“Why are you thanking me?” 

Becky shook her head “for saving the world so many times. For almost sacrificing yourself to stop demons, and angels, destroying this world. For never giving up, even if it meant death, which you don't deserve. For forgiving me, after everything. I'm so glad I fell in love with you. You, and your family, are truly one of a kind, and I'm glad I get to live in a world that you've protected.”

It was Sam's turn to shake his head “no, I don't deserve your thanks. If I hadn't let Lucifer out, then the apocalypse wouldn't have happened. The world wouldn't have needed protected back then, if I didn't break it. And the Hell trials…” he trailed off with a shrug “well, those were my penance for everything I had done. Even though I wanted to live, the pain, and the recuperation time, was my punishment. Loving you feels like a punishment some times too. You were gone, I didn't know if you were dead, or in hiding. I couldn't find you, no matter how hard I tried. I had always thought that was Chuck’s way of punishing me for all my wrongs. But, I understand now, neither of us were in a good enough place to be able to support each other. I think, Dean running into you at that store, was him letting us know we're ready to be in each other's lives again.”

Becky couldn't believe her ears. This beautiful man thought he deserved pain, when she was sure Chuck only wanted peace for him, but couldn't interfere. And, he had loved her; he possibly still did. She tried to work up the courage to ask something that had been running through her mind since Sam had first hugged her.    
  
“Do I still have a chance to do this properly?” She blushed, fighting to maintain eye contact, but she was glad she did as Sam’s face lit up at her question.    
  
“Yes. Definitely yes, maybe this time we could try dating before we try marriage?” Sam joked, pulling a laugh from Becky.   
  
“I’d love that Sam”. 

Now that they had gotten that out of the way, Becky realised she was still on Sam’s lap. Blushing, she tried to stand up, only to be stopped by his grip tightening around her waist.    
  
“Where are you going?” He pouted.    
  
“Well, I figured since I stopped sobbing all over you, you’d like your space back.” She mumbled, face bright red. Sam just hugged her tighter.   
  
“We’re dating now, you can invade my space all you like,” he gifted her with his dimpled smile, “and if you’re out of my space, I can’t do this.”    
  
He tilted her chin up, gauging her reaction, when he saw no objections, he closed the space between them. 

Kissing Becky again, after all those years of remembering her, was like a glass of ice cold water during a drought. The kiss was gentle, and slightly hesitant, which was to be expected after so long. Pulling back to breathe, Becky held Sam’s face in her hands, and rested her forehead against his. She couldn’t stop the radiant smile that lit up her face, she finally felt whole again. 

In true Winchester fashion, the silence was broken by Sam’s stomach rumbling. Giggling, Becky finally stood, dragging Sam up with her.    
  
“Come on Losechester, lets get you fed.”    
  
Sam smiled at her gently for the use of the old nickname, he cupped her face, pulling her in for a quick kiss before taking her hand and heading back to the diner.

Dean and Cas where still seated in the same booth, both desperately trying to act like they hadn’t been spying on the pair.    
  
“So, how’d it go?” Dean asked with a shit eating grin, raising an eyebrow at their joined hands, he sent a wink Becky’s way.    
  
Sam, not one to miss out on making fun of his brother, shot back “Better than the talk you and Cas had when you guys first got together.” causing Cas to snort coffee out of his nose. 

Becky looked on, amused, but shy. She hadn’t had the opportunity to meet Cas before, and wasn’t quite sure how to react around him yet.    
  
As if sensing her thoughts, Cas sent her a wink and said “Dean stuttered his way through a five minute speech on how he felt about me, over using the phrase ‘buddy’, he wouldn’t stop, so I kissed him. After that, the words came out easier,” he shot a sad look at Dean before continuing, “then he used every phrase available to tell me he loved me, without actually saying it. It took us some time to be comfortable being in a relationship with each other, after spending years thinking it couldn’t happen.” Dean shrugged, a sad smile on his face as he thought back to all the years they spent pining over each other.  Becky offered her own smile, looking at Sam from the corner of her eye.

“I know the feeling.” She said.

Dean grinned at her and pointed to the other side of the booth.   
“Sit, and catch these two up on what you’ve been doing for the last five years.”

And with that quiet acceptance Becky slid into the booth, dragging Sam with her, and spent the next few hours with Sam’s arm around her shoulder, detailing her life since she last met the Winchesters, occasionally feeling Sam press kisses to her temple.

She would need to remember to thank Chuck the next time she saw him, knowing that he placed her on the path that lead her back to Sam, her Losechester, her forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what did you think? Shit? Hella shit? Ok? Let me know :)
> 
> And, some of you may be happy to know, I have started a new fic, which is Set during 12x06 "Celebrating the Life of Asia Fox".
> 
> Much love.


End file.
